lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Panakes pancakes/Goodbye
This sounds like a goodbye message, which it technically is. Fandom has done so much for me. Being Anna has made me more confident and optimistic. I am, or I was, more of a negative person, but being Anna has made me more optimistic. And when I'm lonely, I remind myself of all my fandom friends. I really don't want to leave, but I don't really have a choice. My life is really crazy now, adjusting to moving, and my cousin staying with us, and a bunch of other stuff. I will still be active, but not as much, so if I don't reply to messages, I'm sorry. I will be regularly updating my roleplays and I will be responding to messages on my message wall. I will not be active with my fanfictions, except The Perfect Vacker Wedding......well, almost, Jolie's Betrayal, and After Flashback. I will not be active on clubs. Below are the people that i am thanking individually. If you are not on this list, im so sorry, please let me know and i wll edit it. Aspen-the-leafwing-rainwing-sandwing-tribrid Polly, thank you. You were one of the first people i met on here, and you really made me feel welcome. I really appreciate it. Keeperforlife Shannon, the balance was awesome. And since then, our friendship has only grown. Remember that LC with AnotherCrazedFangirl? We basically just spammed FEDEX and DEMY over and over. You are an amazing friend, even if you ship Fedex.XD. Twins forever Under The Panakes Pancakes Tree Books.And.Fluffy.Friends Frito, i remember when i first met you. You were sad about your dog so i spammed your message wall with cute otter pictures. I had a lot of fun in our random conversations. EVERHIGHLOVE, Eve, you were the first person i met here. You even beat CustardBursts-bot! I really appreciate all of your kindness. Lumenaria Lumenaria, thanks. You've offered to help with templates multiple times, repeatedly filled my notifs -XD, and much more. MagicDaydreamer, Batty, we might not have talked much, but it was really fun when we did. I enjoyed being friends.:) Charlotte.O cats KOTLC char, thank you for helping me. My welcome badge looks amazing! SophitzFoster SophitzFoster, thank you for dealing with all of my crazy questions. LIL'WINDOWCLEANER thank you! Allie's word bubble looks amazing! CherryRipplepuffs Flower, it was so much fun talking with you. We might not have talked much but it was so much fun when we did. Sofia the Oddyessy Sofia, roleplaying with you was so much fun. CustardBursts Cara, i don't know what to say. You have been so kind to me. When i went to you saying i needed a friend, you didn't hesitate. It made me feel so much better, I could actually sleep that night. When we first met, you made me smile. Remember? You told me about the goat on the leash and i told you about the freaky grocery store puppets. I really appreciate it, friend. Wanna be Cognates? Ahsoka Chewy, i love your new name! All of our random conversations were super fun, and i will miss you while im gone. Pommy Pyro Waffle, we might not have talked much, but you're my friend anyway. The Odd Axolotl Purple, yay! Anna is such an awesome name for an awesome friend! The Bibliomaniac Red, thankyouthankyouthankyou! You have been so helpful and i really appreciate it. By the way, that song you made for Z was beautiful! Mystarry1613 Yay stalking buddy! Indigoober Thank you for teaching me how to do fun LC things! Keefester4ever Bunny, you are awesome and funny. Linhofthelostcities, it was fun to talk to you! Z, it was fun talking about muffins! I'm so glad you're back! I'm pretty sure that's everybody, if you are not on there and feel like you should be, message me! I will miss you all so much! Thank you. For everything. -Anna aka Clover, Whipped Tree, Snowflake, The Unnamed Blueberry, Kitty, Syrop, Banana Chicken and probably more:) Category:Blog posts